


Black and Why No Grey

by Lanaira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaira/pseuds/Lanaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's black and white until you meet your soulmate  (but its a bit different)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Why No Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is suppose to be a one shot, but if anybody really wants me to continue, let me know! Enjoy!

  The various dents, scratches, shattered glass and "This is your fault" etched in the side showed this damaged was not out of ordinary rage. But when you take away Liam's, and especially Liam's, only way to relieve stress, 'ordinary rage' did not exist.

What really made his blood boil at the end of the night was Liam's enemy snapping pictures of their coach's vandalized car.

No! He wanted to tell coach himself! That way, coach himself could see the seething anger in Liam's eyes. But Brett ruined that. What hasn't Brett ruined?

Laying in bed that night, finally in a calm state, made Liam think. Was what he did really necessary? He seriously needs to think before his actions. No, what he really needs is to never have had this blasted I.E.D! Then maybe he would have a chance at a normal life.

 

The knock followed by a 'clink' as the door opened indicated that a staff member was coming in. Liam looked up from his textbook to see the principal.

"Mr. Dunbar," she spoke. "May I see you, please?"

Liam hesitated for a moment before standing up and making his way up front, head low.

Everything was always in black and white, but never as clouded as now. Liam knew something bad was going to happen, and for once, he sort of cared.

 

"Expelled?! Oh, Ms. Louis, is there any way to keep him here? Extra credit, alternative punishment.. anything?" Liam's mother exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing. We do not tolerate such things here at Devenfold Prep." The principal said sternly but coolly. Mrs. Dunbar nodded sadly while Liam hung his head to avoid all the eyes on him.

 

"Liam! Time to get up! Don't want to be late, now do you?" shrieked Mrs. Dunbar.

"Actually, I do want to be late," the teenager grumbled to himself as he got out of bed at a sluggish pace.

"LIIIIIAAAAAAAM!" called his mother.

"I'm coming!" Liam yelled back tiredly. To wake himself up, Liam splashed cold water on his face before heading downstairs for breakfast. His mother greeted him with a bright smile and blueberry pancakes. Justin, Liam's stepdad, was drinking a cup of coffee and a piece of crisp bacon.

"Hey, Liam. Ready for your first day at your new school?" Justin inquired as Liam sat down with a full plate.

The 15 year old just shrugged.

"I guess I have to be."

 

"Is it too late to join lacrosse?"

"I don't know," Liam told his stepdad.

"Will you try out?"

"Sure, I guess so."

"Hey Lam?" his stepfather stopped the boy from getting out of the car.

"Yeah?"

Justin glanced to the side briefly before looking his stepson in the eye.

"I just want you to know that I love you, and things will get better, they always do. Maybe later tonight we can play some lacrosse, okay?"

Liam stared for a moment before breaking out in a smile.

"Alright, sounds good to me. I'll see you later. Love you, dad."

Justin couldn't help but feel happy as Liam made his way to the building, especially about the last thing Liam said.

 

It sucked being the new kid, it really did. No friends, no idea where to go, not knowing anything.There were endless amounts of couples in the halls, which made Liam wonder how many of them could see colors rather than the dull black and white he saw.

Colors.

Oh, how Liam wished he could see what color the sky was, or the birds that flew around during Spring. He knew he was young, but he still really wanted to see the world how it should be.

At least at the end of the day, he had some things to be glad for. Liam had met Mason, the two of them quickly becoming friends. He also got a spot on the Beacon Hills High lacrosse team. One kid had left for unknown reasons, and the coach had been impressed by Liam's skills. His parents were almost as ecstatic as him. His mother was a little wary at first since lacrosse was the reason Liam was expelled in the first place, but her second husband reassured her.

Even though he was only a day in, Liam really liked his new school. There was no Brett, he finally got to be one of the star lacrosse players, and he got to just start over. Maybe being kicked out of Devenfold Prep wasn't so bad.

 

Weren't you suppose to get like, amazing sight or something when you became a werewolf?! Do colors not apply?! Well, that really sucks, especially since some people in his pack didn't see everything in black and white. Liam kept telling himself they were older and had gone through more shit, leading them to new people.

It was the day of the game against Devenfold Prep. Liam had been a werewolf for a little white, had been having hallucinations of the Berserkers for an even shorter time. Yet, it felt like they had been going on forever, and he has just been slowly been getting crazier with each passing day.

Liam walked to where his new friends' lunch table was. Scott, his Alpha, Malia, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, and even Mason were already seated.

"Woah, Liam," Stiles started. He chuckled, "You don't match at all."

Everybody gave Stiles a look that said 'shut up and leave him alone'. Liam looked down at his clothes. Grey shirt, black jeans is what he saw. He sighed, but let it go. Stiles had been able to see colors ever since he was in 3rd grade... when he met Lydia. Lydia didn't know her soulmate was Stiles at first, but she realized around 8th or 9th grade.

Scott had his colors as well, but no one speaks of why. They would've gone away after... it... but Scott was special. He had two soulmates, and the second one happened to be Kira.

That left Malia, Mason, and Liam. Malia didn't especially care that she hadn't met her soulmate yet, she had had been a coyote half her life. Mason just wanted to have fun, even if he couldn't see colors. 

"So, ready for the game?" Scott asked, breaking the ice.

"Yeah, I guess," Liam replied shortly.

"Just be careful, okay? Don't kick anyone's ass too hard." Scott grinned.

Liam nodded, but thought to himself that he couldn't keep that promise if he came close to Brett.

 

Brett was putting his lacrosse gear on when Liam noticed his vision blurred the slightest bit. He blinked rapidly and looked away from his rival.

'It's probably just the bright lights or something...' Liam convinced himself, squirting water in his mouth.

 

Liam froze. He just froze and stared as Brett was impaled by a Berserker. No no no no no! Why are they here?! He started running again, not quite sure where.

Suddenly, a body slammed into Liam. He hit the ground with a cringe worthy 'thud', hard enough to knock the wind out of him for a moment.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Liam exclaimed after throwing his helmet off. That's when he noticed Brett's eyes. They were... they were beautiful. They were the bluest blue to ever blue. They were also the only blue, only color he had ever seen.

"Because you're afraid. I can smell it on you from across the field," came Brett's reply before he softened his voice just the slightest bit. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Liam noticed Brett's form being tinted in colors he was surprised he knew the names of.

"Are you still alive?"

"Obviously!"  
"Then get up." The boy towering over Liam snapped.

What Liam didn't know was that Brett was experiencing these symptoms as well, and it was confusing him.

Before anything else could happen, the referee came over.

"Do you plan on doing that again?" he asked.

In reply, Brett just smirked as said "Only if I have to," before jogging off.

Liam looked around at the ground in amazement. Then he looked at the bleachers, which were filled with colorful people. Colorful.

"He's got it," Liam heart Scott say to who he assumed was Stiles. "He found his soulmate."

 

He was one of the last people in the locker room. Liam took a brisk shower, trying to accept the fact that he soulmate was the guy, the GUY, who hated him! Liam told himself he wouldn't dwell over this too much, but how could he not? Not to mention he had known Brett for a while, and never got to see colors until now. Maybe everything will remain colorless until someone showed they cared or maybe their hate lessened. The 15 year old really had no idea, but he was still slightly freaked out by everything.

When Liam finished getting dressed and packing his lacrosse gear up, he just sat on the locker room bench and thought. Thought about tonight's events, how pretty Brett's eyes were, how different it was to see color, how Brett's hair was a perfect color, what other people would think. What about Brett, anyway? What was he up to? What was he thinking?

Liam was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice.

"You okay?" the young werewolf looked up to meet Brett, in all his 6 foot 2 glory.

"We lost," Liam replied softly.

"But you're okay, right?"

Liam let a silent moment pass before he let out a sigh.

"I don't know, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not the one who was terrified of God only knows," Brett knew Liam wasn't questioning that, but he wanted to avoid talking about... it.

Liam just stared at the tall boy before suddenly finding interest in his shoes. This made Brett change his mind, so he took action, starting with sitting next to Liam.

He leaned forward, elbows on knees, trying to get a look at Liam's face.

"Look, I wasn't expecting this, either. I'm probably experiencing the exact same thing you are. But we might as well accept this and go through it together, right? We started out disliking each other, always competing. I think we should change that, especially since some things have changed tonight. I understand if you want to go find someone else but... no harm in giving this-" he motioned between the shorter boy and him- "a shot."

In return, Liam just started at Brett for a moment again, before nodding slowly. Brett's heart rate sped up in nervousness as he blurted, "besides... I've always thought you were kind of cute. And smiled shyly. That caused Liam to blush an adorable shade of pink.

"So, I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah," Liam smiled, happy to get this over with, and happy to get it over alongside Brett Talbot.

 

Not too long later, Liam was caught walking around in an extremely too large green sweatshirt with "TALBOT" printed on the back.


End file.
